


Grain

by StainedGlassDreams



Series: Earth, Please Come In, Over [27]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Love, Memories, Nightmares, bucky is a stubborn fool, late night touches, red room days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha sometimes has to remind herself this is real. That James is really here, beside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grain

Going against the grain....was something so ordinary now it seemed not so much an ability, but an attribution.

She lay on top of James' right arm, cradling her.

This...This wasn't going against the grain.

Natalia ran her palm, gliding across his skin gently enough that he wouldn't wake.

He dreamt of the Red Room days lately.  
....She had the sneaking suspicion it was because of her. That somehow, if he dreamt it, she wouldn't.  
"[Idiot.]" Which was foolish enough to think, but selfless, nonetheless.  
Nat kissed him, attempting to drive away his nightly demons. The ones he felt he had to fight for her. "Absolute idiot."

The nightmares weren't intense, she'd remembered him having much worse.  
Wrestling with one's self....It's the most difficult thing. You're your own worst enemy, the shadow behind you becoming larger until it eclipses the day.

In your mind.

But his fears were her understanding. Relapse into that self he left. The one he never was, but couldn't be convinced of otherwise.  
She could tell him until the universe & time folded into each other's infiniteness that he was a good man.  
Because she meant it. Every little thing he did, long made up for anything he had "done".

She kissed his forehead again softly.

Made her believe it was possible.  
That she too was forgiven.  
That somewhere, there was a heaven for people like her, & maybe, just maybe, she could plead for God's good graces and James would be there. Waiting.  
Where they could finally believe that they were good people.  
And not of the underworld they were never given choice of denying.

James stirred.  
Her eyes searched him.  
She could remember now (God, Thank God for that.), his stirring from his sleep, and from his nightmares. She waited.

In sleep, he would lightly move, either a bare shift, or gently toward her.

Nightmares... He'd automatically turn the other way, away from her.  
Trying to push her away from whatever horrors he was thinking of. Protecting her even subconsciously.

He tried to turn.

The latter then, shit.  
She put her hand on his arm, lightly shaking him. "James. ....James. wake up."  
He moved again, this time opening his eyes.  
"Hey. .....You alright?"  
Saying she woke him up meant she was already up, which made him know she was staying up to check on him, and she didn't want to add to any guilt. As there was nothing to be "guilty" for.  
He put his hand on her bare waist, attempting to ground himself, a pause before he answered confirming it "....Yeah."  
Nat moved her right hand to his cheek, carressing with her thumb. "[Go back to sleep.]"  
James stared directly at her eyes, taking his fire & sending the night's quiet she'd saved for him, nodding. "....Sorry if I woke you."  
"You weren't, now stop being stubborn, go back to sleep James.", Natalia said softly.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close with her consent, she doing the same.

A few moments had passed, his breathing was already equalized, and his heart rate down when he said, "....I'm so glad you're real."

Another hunch told her he was on that odd, confusing realm, or a dimension of thought between awake and asleep, gauging he was already near the latter.

She held his hand in hers, embracing his warmth. "Me too." She said to his inbetween frame, slipping into one herself. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Reflection Nebula(Vladimir Frith)- "Grain"  
> http://soundcloud.com/frith-1/grain
> 
> Thanks so much for all the kudos, I deeply appreciate it & as always hope you enjoy :')


End file.
